


[podfic] Aborted Take-Off

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Series: [podfic] Seduction by Winglet [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: flawedamythyst's story read aloud. 1hr20mins.Tony takes Martin on a date. It doesn't go well.





	[podfic] Aborted Take-Off

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aborted Take-Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/770900) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



## Stream

## Duration

1hr20mins 

## Song Credit

_American Boy_ by **Estelle**

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/x-over/winglet3.mp3)(55MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> S-sure has been a while, huh...?
> 
> *crickets*
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://lunchee-pods.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/lunchee_pods) :)


End file.
